Where is your home ?
by Last.one.02
Summary: Where is your home ? Not the place you sleep at night. Where is the place you want to go ? What is home after all ? Tony gets a few answers.


"I'm going home," Tony said, grabbed his things and left the bullpen.

"Where is your home ?" Ziva asked.

Tony didn't reply.

He went to the bullpen.

"Where is my home ?" he asked himself.

He drove slower than usual. Parked and went to his apartment.

After unlocking and locking the door again, he tossed the keys on the counter and looked at his place. Oh, he'd want it to be different. He never imagined to be turning 30 single and still living in the same apartment he moved into, when he joined NCIS. He always thought that he'd have a wife and maybe kids by now, but he even doesn't have a girlfriend or a girl to call every night. He is alone.

The apartment suddenly felt much colder and empty.

Tony turned on the lights, but it didn't lighten the mood as he sat on the couch. On his right was his DVD collection – he has always been so proud of it, but at this moment they felt so cold and disgusting to him. They have killed some of his relationships, scared away some possible wife's.

His life could be so different now. He had felt strong feelings toward women. Wendy was supposed to be the one, but... she wasn't. Yeah, he has felt like that again, but never, not once ending well for him. Maybe he found something again in Kate, but she died too soon for him to make a move. She was dead before he could ask her to dinner... It's sad and that's why he moved fast with EJ, scared to lose yet another woman in his life. And now he is here without her.

It's not home. A cold apartment with DVD collection. Home is where there is woman, who he loves with all of his heart. They are married and happy. His woman should work part-time or not work at all, because he wants her to be happy and without stress. Her name could be Elizabeth or Jane or Michelle or Catherine or Jennifer.. Something ordinary, but sweet. She is as tall as he is, her hair is dark blonde and eyes mix on gray and blue. She doesn't have to have a super model body, she just has to have a heart. Tony is so tired of those empty girls with long legs. Let's say her name is Elizabeth, but he calls her Liz.

They have been together for awhile. Every night, when he comes home, she is there waiting with dinner ready. She is an excellent cook. She'd greet him with a kiss on his lips and warm embrace. He'd ask about her day and she'd say that it was great. She'd ask about his day and he wouldn't talk about Gibbs or Ziva pissing him off, he'd say it was great. Of course he'd say that he missed her and that he loves her. She'd say the same.

Then their older kid, probably a boy named Micheal or Christopher or Daniel, probably Michael, it sounds nice. He'd come to say hi to daddy. He is around 7-8 years, a bright and cute boy. He is a pain in the ass sometimes, but he is also impossible to hate. Tony would lift him up and say that he had missed him too. Michael would be happy to hear it and giggle just for his Daddy. His wife would look happy at the sight, but they would be interrupted by a cry coming from upstairs.

Elizabeth would excuse himself to go get their younger daughter, who is just 7 months old at the time. She is still tiny and cute baby, who is wearing pink all the time. She'd be treated as a princess. Her name is Annie or Isabella or Katherine, probably Annie, such a sweet name for a little girl.

Elizabeth would come down with Annie, when the boys are trying to eat some candies before Liz gets back and of course they fail. Elizabeth gets slightly angry, but more just for the show, because boys will stay boys forever. Tony and Micheal run fast to the bathroom to wash their hands and when they got back they both apologize once more before sitting down behind the table and start enjoying the dinner. Their dinner would be rather quiet. But in a good way.

Then comes time to watch TV together or play with kids and try to be a normal family, which they would almost be, except Tony being a federal agent. But he probably wouldn't resign, because it's a part of him and he can't let it go. On the other hand if his wife would make him choose, he wouldn't doubt – he'd choose his family.

Of course then would start a battle, because their son doesn't want to go to bed. Yeah, that's a battle. Usually he would take care of Michael, when Elizabeth puts Annie to bed. Sometimes they'd change so he could put their little daughter to bed. He'd love it in both ways – his children are equal to him, but probably a bit of headache.

After kids are asleep, there is time for him and his gorgeous wife. The quality time as he calls it. She is already in bed, when he comes from shower. He'd change and come to bed, so he could treat her wife well. He'd ask about her day and actually listen to it, not just pretend. He'd be perfect husband. The best anyone could wish for.

He'd kiss her cheek and jaw and neck, while she is reading a book When she gets upset, because he doesn't let her read, he puts on an innocent face and then she'd put away her book and kiss him. They'd have a good make out session full of love and care. And that is perfect. The sex is mind-blowing too of course, but it wouldn't be the only thing he likes about her. It wouldn't be like his normal relationships – this time he wouldn't survive, if she'd leave him.

Afterward he'd wrap his arms around her and keep her safe. They'd fall asleep easily and naturally with a smile on their faces. They'd be truly happy.

Phone ringing brought Tony back to reality. He was still sitting on his couch in an empty apartment.

"DiNozzo," he said without looking at the called ID.

"It's me. I'm outside. Can I come in ?" EJ asked.

"Sure. I'll come down," he said and hang up.

Tony took his keys and went down to let EJ in. They walked to the second floor, where his apartment is and then he locked the door.

"I can't do this EJ. You walk in and out. I want something permanent. I want to get married. I wanna have kids. I don't want one-night stands anymore, I want to have a relationship. And if you're not up for it, you should walk now," Tony said and looked seriously into her eyes.

"Okay. But we have to take things slow at first," she said after a silence.

He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Easy boy. I won't start popping kids right now either and marriage... you have to propose first," she said after pulling apart.

"I know. I wanna have home, EJ," he said to her hair after pulling her into his embrace.

"Welcome home Tony," she said.

Their lips met again and they started moving towards the bedroom as their clothes started descending.

Yes, he'd be the perfect husband to a woman, if it's the right woman and the right place. He probably will never have that dream, but he could be close to that. EJ wasn't perfect woman, but she is close to perfection. And he has great feelings towards her and hopefully she feels the same. Maybe one day they'll be family, maybe not. But the fact is that they will be okay.

Hopefully the next time someone asks, where is home is, he can answer, because man's home is where his wife and kids are. It's where his heart is, where is his family.


End file.
